1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a washing machine that may include a door assembly having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine generally refers to a machine that washes clothes using power. The washing machine may include a fixing tub that stores washing water, a rotating tub that is rotatably provided inside the fixing tub, and a pulsator that is rotatably provided on the bottom of the rotating tub. In general, the washing machine forms a washing space by the fixing tub and the rotating tub.
The washing machine may be classified into an agitator type washing machine, a pulsator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine. The agitator type washing machine washes laundry by rotating a washing rod formed at the center of a washing tub in the left and right direction. The pulsator type washing machine washes laundry using a frictional force between the laundry and a water flow generated by rotating a disc-shaped pulsator formed in a lower portion of the rotating tub in the left and right direction. The drum type washing machine washes laundry by putting water, detergent, and laundry into a drum with a plurality of lifters that protrude from an inner surface thereof and rotating the drum.
The washing machine may be classified into a top loading washing machine and a front loading washing machine according to its type. The top loading washing machine refers to a washing machine in which laundry can be loaded into the rotating tub through an opening provided on a top surface of the washing machine. The front loading washing machine refers to a washing machine in which laundry can be loaded into the rotating tub through an opening provided on a side surface of the washing machine. In general, the agitator type washing machine and the pulsator type washing machine are provided in the form of the top loading washing machine, and the drum type washing machine is provided in the form of the front loading washing machine.